1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for repeatedly updating the function of a liquid quid crystal (LCD) monitor, and more particularly to a device and a method for repeatedly updating the function of a LCD monitor by using Display Data Channel (DDC) signal lines for signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current monitor system, particularly to a LCD monitor, a monitor controller must be exchanged when function modifying or debugging, resulting in high cost consumed. As to a further advanced monitor system, a corresponding monitor controller has a build-in read only memory (ROM) which is an erasable programmable read only memory. By updating data stored in the erasable programmable read only memory, function modification and debugging can be achieved.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional programmable LCD monitor with the circuit block diagram is shown. The conventional LCD monitor has a total of 18 VGA signal lines electrically coupled to a VGA card, which includes a vertical synchronous signal (Vsync) line, a horizontal synchronous signal (Hsync) line, a serial data (SDA) line, a serial clock (SCL) line, a ground (Gnd) line, a red (R) line, a green (G) line and a blue (B) line. During a normal operation, the LCD monitor controller 10 receives the VGA signals. The LCD monitor also coupled to a jumper 14 for connection to the flash ROM 20 or the erase/record socket 80. The flash ROM 20 stores the data used to control the displaying function. In addition, the LCD monitor 10 also has a panel connector to connect to the LCD displaying panel (not shown). Usually, the monitor controller 10 controls the display panel (not shown) based on the VGA signals. The Hsync, Vsync, SDA, SCL and R.G.B signal lines are electrically coupled to the monitor controller 10 for driving the scan and data signals to the LCD displaying panel.
When it is necessary to modify the function of the monitor system, data stored in the flash ROM 20 needs to be updated. First, the case of the monitor must be opened. Then, the first jumper 14 is used to separate the original circuit and the rewriting pathway to the flash ROM. And then, a cable connected to the socket 80 to transmit the updated data.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the connection of a conventional LCD monitor system with a memory erase/record system. After the external casing of the monitor 100 is open, a main circuit board 110 is revealed. An erase/record socket 80 and a set of VGA signal lines 18 are laid on the circuit board 110. The first jumper 14 is found within a jumper area 22. The memory erase/record system 90 includes a ROM writer 92, a computer system 94 and a programming monitor 96. The computer system 94 controls all the operations of the ROM writer 92. Programming status of the operation can be observed through the programming monitor 96. When the ROM writer is plugged into the erase/record socket 80 of the main circuit board 110, memory inside the monitor can be reprogrammed by the computer 94 so that a different monitor function can be used.
Obviously, it is really inconvenient to update the monitor system because the case of the conventional monitor must be first opened, and then the jumper has to be switched for recording the erasable programmable read only memory of the monitor controller 10.
As a result, it is rather inconvenience when the monitor system, such as LCD monitor, is updated because it is necessary to open the case of the monitor and to switch jumpers for recording the erasable programmable read only memory of the monitor controller 10.